


I Think It Must Be True Love

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: But that's none of Mine Business [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Biting, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Insults, M/M, Scratching, Violence, and a surprise ending, but goo and flesh tubes, dwarf pov, rough sex?, we're not talking just penises and vagoos my friends, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarf and Krobus get into another fight, to no one's surprise. But neither one would tell The Council about this. For lots of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It Must Be True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Alright, I feel like I'm gonna make this weird but here goes. Something with the Dwarf? Maybe something with Krobus as well?  
> Haha, maybe that means I should stop sending off anon from now on if that's the problem. All I think I said was that I could kill for some Dwarf/Krobus.
> 
> Had a great time with this ;)

Dwarf pushed Krobus. 

Krobus' dark expressions made more sense by then. This was rage. He opened his maw wide, and lunged forward.

But Dwarf was prepared, he side stepped, and pushed a thick foot out, to trip the wet shadow monster. “Try harder.”

Krobus flipped onto his back, and tossed himself up towards the Dwarf in a heavy heave of torso and arms. He growled low, and knocked his form into the the Dwarf. “Like you haven't tried that one, Shrimp!”

Dwarf shrilly screeched, and tried to wrestle the other back to the ground.

Down they fell, into the dirt on the moonlit farm. It wasn't the mines, and it wasn't the sewers, and they could absolutely fight here. And neither one would tell the council.

So they fought.

Strong, capable body over inferior shadowy inky body. Dwarf bit down on an arm and listened for that familiar shrill cry.

Instead, it ducked lower, and turned into that warble Krobus made when he sang. A bit different, though.

Krobus shoved him off with more strength than Dwarf expected. “D-don't do that.”

“What, this?” Another bite, on the opposite limb.

“Y-yes!” He warbled again, and his entire body began to shift and shiver. “D-don't do that!”

“I'm winning!” Another bite, harder this time.

Krobus lay back, and his body wiggled, with waves that traveled under what might be considered skin. “I told you... That's not.” He shifted, and rolled Dwarf off of him. “Do it again, and I'll pull that helmet off!”

“You wouldn't.” A challenge.

Krobus flipped it off with the kick of a leg limb. “I did.”

“You!” He bit where the leg met body.

Krobus screamed, and knocked his arm down hard just behind the Dwarf's soft head. “Don't make me do it.” A warning.

The helmet was all the way over in the field with that strike. He couldn't get it, and then get the upper hand. “Fine. I won't bite you. No head hits.”

“Fine.” Krobus began to pull back.

But Dwarf was stuck, his body hot against cool flesh. “You're sticky. What is this?” He pulled fingers from flesh, and grimaced at a trail of slime that connected them.

“Don't worry about that.” He had a cloud of pink on his night sky face, an almost offputting color that Dwarf hadn't seen there before. 

“I will worry about it.” He moved closer, and touched more of the slime. The slime on his one hand had already dissipated. Had the air absorbed it?

“J-just get off of me.” Krobus squirmed back, “I'm done fighting. You should go.”

“You admit defeat?” 

“I didn't say that. I said you should go.”

He didn't want to go. He lay heavy, condensed flesh and muscle and bones, over top of the other. “No.”

“Then stay, and suffer the consequences.” Krobus pressed closer, his entire body now secreting the sticky clear fluid, making a sheen over normally matte black skin. “I don't know if you even can though.” 

Strange voice. Dwarf hadn't heard this one, and he had no frame of reference.

He could figure it out. He growled, and leaned closer. “I can stand anything. I'm tougher than you.”

“I wonder if it's true.”

“I am tougher!”

“No, no, not that. Sure, if it makes you... feel better, Shrimp.” A hand tentatively reached out, and stroked over his soft skull.

Dwarf shuddered. “You can't--”

“That's what your bites did to me.”

Oh. Oh.

Dwarf squirmed, and pushed himself off of Krobus. “You didn't say that.”

“I wasn't sure how to.”

They sat, feet connected by feet, Dwarf and Krobus both coated in the sticky fluid.

Dwarf grunted, and began to wipe the stuff off. “That's disgusting. You're disgusting.”

Krobus did something akin to a laugh. “It should begin to feel good soon.”

“What?”

“It makes your body more sensitive. I'm so sensitive right now.” Krobus lifted his arm, and showed off where the bites were. They glistened and Dwarf could see marks where his pointed teeth had broken the surface. “We fight during.”

Something he'd never thought of. He scooted a bit further back, and flipped over to grab his helmet. “I should break you for this. I'll let you g--”

“Please do.”

“What?”

“Hurt me. Go ahead. Fight me.” Krobus moved closer. “I'm. You can't just leave me half going.”

“I will.”

“Fine, Shrimp. I guess you're too weak to do anything to me anyway. You're so short, no wonder you can only get me halfway.”

He snatched up his helmet, secured it modestly over his head, then turned and faced the other. “I'll make you eat those words, you brute.”

Krobus smiled, clear as the stars in the sky. “Oh, I hope so.”

He knew the game, and he wasn't sure he liked it. But he would. Win. It.

He charged, and slammed his body against Krobus'. Teeth gnashed over flesh, and he enjoyed the way Krobus undulated and shimmered with the fluids. Got them both soaked. Got his own body so, so ready. 

It wasn't more than twelve bites in before he rubbed his legs against Krobus, and coated them more willingly in the stickiness. “You're filthy.”

Krobus sang. 

Animals, 'cows', and 'pigs' and even 'chickens' sang out too, in a much more irritating fashion.

“Be quiet!” Dwarf bit at what might be considered a neck. 

Krobus knocked the bronzed helmet back into the dirt, and it rolled into the field. 

Before Dwarf could complain, command Krobus to retrieve it, Krobus stroked suddenly warmed fingers over his soft spot, and sang softer. 

Dwarf panted, and inhaled as much oxygen as he could take. “I'll destroy you.”

“I can think of many reasons why you won't. Mostly, my fingers can be knives at a moment's notice.” And it was true. A second into the gentle rubs, sharpness scraped against the exposed black flesh. “It's very useful when we want to get our lovely juices coming. When we want to warm our bodies up.”

Still disgusting, and yet, his hind flap began to open. He leaned away from the touches, and wrapped his arms about Krobus' upper body. “Don't you do it.”

“I won't.” The sharpness receded immediately, and returned to a smooth, albeit a bit slimy, series of caresses. “What...”

“What?”

Krobus inhaled.

Dwarf felt a rush of hotter air than he'd ever recalled Krobus breathing out.

“What would we do, if we were to continue? What does your body want?”

“You're touching the right spot.” He'd make sure not to bite in the future, not unless he wanted whatever this was. He hadn't decided entirely if he did want it in the future, but he wouldn't fight the experience now. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage later.

“Is this the only spot?”

Dwarf felt his own body warm up, just a bit. “No.”

“Will you tell me where else?”

“You first.”

Krobus sighed, so clearly something he picked up from one of the humans. “Here.” One hand moved from the pleasure spot, and brought Dwarf's hand to Krobus' expansive torso. It slid the touches down, until they reached a nub. 

Dwarf pressed.

Krobus cooed and leaned back. “Harder.”

“I never expected you to enjoy pain. You're so weak when we actually fight.”

“I'm a pacifist with everyone but you.”

“I know your codes. That's code for weak.”

“Fine. With everyone but you.” Krobus shoved Dwarf onto his back and held his form forcefully over Dwarf. The hand no longer stroked the soft spot, but instead held Dwarf down. “I can show you just how this works.”

Every part of him said no. His thought sphere said no. His internal organs that lit up and wanted this, still said no, it was unnatural.

His mouth immediately replied, “I doubt you even know how it works. Even other brutes avoid you.”

Krobus smiled. Clearly a smile. He moved down, and pressed a 'kiss' to Dwarf's lips.

He grunted, and squirmed, and tried to force Krobus off. Then relaxed, and spread his legs just a bit. His backflap opened further. A turn of the head, and he eyed the field where his helmet rested. “I doubt you would even know what to do with me.”

“Well, if you'd tell me, that wouldn't be the case.” Krobus' nub grew in size, and pressed against Dwarf's clothing. “Where do I touch?”

“Can't I just bite you more?”

Krobus laughed. “No. I'm as sticky as you want me. Unless you want this to happen all night? I could go that long. All. Night. Shrimp.”

Bad idea, bad idea. Bad idea.

Dwarf opened his mouth, and bit hard at the neck. Thick fluid rewarded him for his efforts, and poured out around his mouth.

Krobus wailed in song, and ground down violently, until his nub was no longer a nub, but a thick sealed tube of flesh. 

\--~~--

Dwarf's backflap shifted around the pulsing nub. “If... if I hadn't just metamorphed, I'd be inside you, somehow.”

“Where? Where would you fit?”

“I don't know! I could figure it out, if it weren't getting early. I'd love to see what happens to all that goo, and you, when the sun comes up.”

Krobus glanced at the full moon. “It'll be a while.”

“You think. But we're never out this late. And my body can take it.” He pushed back against the body over his. “Can yours?”

“You'd be surprised what I'm willing to do, to get one over on you.”

“You'll never win.”

“I win every time. You're just too low to understand it.”

Dwarf wanted to bite, but there was nothing in front of him but dirt, and that wasn't for eating. Now, rocks...

“We could move it to one of the animal houses.”

“I hate them.”

“They're not that bad.” Krobus stroked his head gently, and the words were soft, and careful.

“They are too.”

“The same thing could be said for you.” He thrust harder, though the hand kept that same easy pace on his soft spot.

Dwarf clutched at grass, and tossed it at the field. “Next time I'll bite you harder. And I'll be over you.”

“Mmm, if you want to.” Krobus was so hot, so very hot to the touch. It wasn't painful, but strange, that a being so normally cool, even in the heated sewers, could be so warm.

“I will be. I'll change again.” He grunted. “Soon.” More grass. He didn't care about those worthless animals. They couldn't eat this grass. He tossed it over his shoulder at Krobus.

“Hey!”

He smiled. Foreign, but enjoyable on the lips. Like a caress on his soft spot. “It sticks to you.”

“You'll peel it off of me before we're through.”

“You can't ma--”

Krobus sang lower than before, and pulled his nub free. “Ah, ah.” Fingers pulled, slimy, from Dwarf's head, and worked on his nub. Stroked it, pulled it, grabbed it tight.

Dwarf glanced back and watched. Bizarre and hideous about summed up his shadow brute. He smiled.

Something large began to shift and gurgle against Krobus' belly. Slowly, it worked its way through Krobus, until it popped out the edge of what was apparently a fairly hollow, and quite stretchy, tube. He panted, and doubled over. 

A weird pastry passed out of the space. He'd seen some unconscious brutes holding them before.

“You make that.”

“Y-yes. Among my people, it's an honor to have someone give this to you after making it with your combined heat.” He presented the odd smelling 'treat' over.

Dwarf denied it. “I don't care what species you are, that's trash.”

Krobus shoved Dwarf, stood up, and stalked off towards the farmhouse. “Good luck getting off before the sun rises. I hear Dwarves can't move too much when they're like you.”

Sticky, heavy, and needy. Damn Krobus. He grunted, and forced himself onto hands and legs. “Next time, I'll be the one in you.”

Krobus laughed. “Good luck, Shrimp. You'll have to find my opening first.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ I'm dragon mod over here, send a prompt if you have something you wanna see. We get to them as quickly as we can.


End file.
